


Little White Lie

by Tangledfire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bullies, Death, F/M, Friends to Dating, High School, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, emo kids, goth kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangledfire/pseuds/Tangledfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert does not fit in at his little high school, people even go as far as to call him a vampire due to his odd looks and fashion taste. But things start to look up when a girl named September moves into their little town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I was in middle school and had my dad edit it. I'm still proud of it.

I would say that I am a normal person....I guess. I mean, I am normal. I just don't look like it. I happen to look an immense amount like a vampire. No, I am not a vampire; and neither is any one else I know.

If you where to ask me if I like living in a small town I would have to say no. See, everyone here has a thing against people who look different - aka me. I would also tell you that school is the worst. No friends. Everyone hates me.

Now on the day that my story started, it just so happened to be the first day of school. Wow! Fun! And as per usual, I was climbing the stone steps that lead up to the front doors of John S. High School. (Go poodles!) No, seriously. The mascot of my school is, poodles! I mean really, fucking poodles! You can see why I hate this place.

Anyway, as I was saying, I was climbing the stairs to the school when I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. Slowly, I turned to face Jake, the meanest, bad-est, and stupidest person in the whole town of Barley.

“Hey goth kid!” he shouted to my face.

“I'm right here. There's no reason to shout,” I sighed.

“Whatever...just be prepared for the worst year of your life!” he sneered.

“Okay,” I replied.

After having to deal with this kid since kindergarten, I am rather used to his stupid comments. I turned and started to walk back up the steps.

“I'm not done with you!” he yelled.

I continued walking. Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed my shoulder and dragged me down the steps. 

I heard Jake and his cronies laughing and I waited for the pain. It came. Jake kicked me right in the stomach, knocking me down and almost causing me to barf. He then grabbed a hand-full of my black shirt and brought me up to his zit covered face.

“Hey, I heard that you're a vampire! Are you going to suck my blood?” Jake snickered. 

That wasn't the first time I heard that little white lie, the one that turned my life upside down. No, the first time I had ever heard it was last year from a kid who liked to follow me around. He had been a nerd who was obsessed with vampires, and after a while he decided that he was my friend and started to call me a vampire as a joke. So as you can see it all started out as a white lie. 

A few minutes later I had gotten to my locker to find it covered in stickers and papers all saying something about vampires.

“Really,” I sighed as I tore them down. “Does anyone in this town recognize that the word goth does not mean vampire?”

I threw my backpack in the locker and started organizing my books. See, that's an odd thing about me. I tend to have a really organized locker, whereas my room looks like a tornado ran through it.

Looking at my schedule I saw that my first class was science. Grabbing my binder I slammed the locker door. Turning, I looking for a way to get through the solid wall of students filling the hall when out of the bright pinks and blues, I caught a small bit of black. Black?

Wow, who other than me would dare wear black? 

Black is the hated color in this place. I guess that's what happens when your school's colors are pink and white; and I guess that's also why they hate, “Me.” I wear black every day, and happen to have black hair, too. 

Quickly I followed the black through the mob. After a little while, I realized that who ever it was, was heading straight for my science class. I rushed to catch up. When I reached the science room, I peered through the entrance and saw, to my overwhelming delight, a girl dressed from head to toe in black. She was talking to the teacher but when I entered the room, she turned and looked. Her eyes were the color of ice that covers a pond in winter; hair straight in black all the way down to her wast. 

I smiled.

“Oh, it's you, Albert,” said the science teacher, Mr. Kingson. 

Mr. Kingson is probably the only person in this town that actually likes me. He's a middle aged man with gray hair and square glasses, but he tries to make the class fun. Usually his class is fun. It's rather odd but ever since seventh grade he has been my teacher, always taking the next year's job.

Also, yes my name is Albert. God knows what my mom was thinking when she named me. It makes me sad that I will never know her answer.

“Albert, this is September,” said Mr. Kingson. “I want you to show her around 'til she understands how this school works,”

“Cool,” I replied.

She mumbled, “It's a pleasure to meet you,”

“No, the pleasure's all mine.” I mocked a bow, making her giggle.

The bell rang, signaling class was about to start. 

I led September to the back of the room and we sat down. The rest of class was just like every other first day of school. You know...going over rules. Me and September where getting along like we had known each other for years. Looked like I finally had a friend.

The rest of the day passed without any other unexpected events other than finding that September's locker was right next to mine; and we had all the same classes! When I learned this, we where standing at our lockers and I almost let everything in mine fall out.

As we walked home from school that day she told me where she lived, and guess what, she lived right next door.

“Yeah, my dad works some weird job where we have to move around a lot,” September sighed. “I have no idea how long we will be here.” She looked sad. 

I didn't like it when she looked sad so I smiled and asked, “What does your dad do?”

“I don't know, he says it's complicated.” 

“Complicated? Your going to grow up and one day find out that he works for the mafia!”

This got us both laughing, so hard in fact we had tears running down our faces.

“You know, I'm glad your here. Your my first friend,” I said, embarrassed.

“That's okay.” She smiled. “Your my first friend too.” 

We walked the rest of the way in silence...

That night I sat a the table with Dad, eating my hamburger in total silence.

“So,” my dad piped up. “Who was that girl you where walking home with?”

“Just a friend,” I mumbled. 

My dad and I have had a rather strained relationship since my mom died. But even before that we never really got along. Actually, now that I think about it, my mom never liked me either.

My Dad continued, “Well she looked just like your type of person.”

In other words he did not approve.

I shrugged my shoulders and finished my burger.

That night I dreamed about vampires and vampire hunters. Well, to tell the truth, I dreamed I was a vampire and September was a vampire hunter. Odd, don't you think?

At school the next day I told September about my dream. 

“Well that's odd.” She looked stunned before she started laughing. I laughed right along, not sure what we were laughing about. Other than that strange moment, school was as dull as usual. It wasn't until after the last bell had rung that things started to get interesting.

I was pulled over to the side of the school, just as I was leaving. Jake and some others were glaring at me. 

Suddenly. Jake ripped off my backpack and slammed me into the wall of the school. The jagged edges to the walls cut through my skin 

“So, look at the little goth vampire! How is it that you're out here in the sunlight and all?” Jake questioned. Behind him the other boys were laughing.

Jake spit in my face and held up a cross on a string. I flinched. I don't know why I flinched. It was probably the worst thing I could do, but I did it. In doing so I made the boys laugh even harder. Then with no warning, Jake let go of my shirt and they left. Just like that.

I walked away from school trying not to cry. Yes, I will tell you that I am not the strongest of people sometimes. Sometimes you just need to let it out. And I did.

For some reason, instead of finding myself at the door of my house, I found myself instead facing the door to September's house. I knocked. September opened the door and looked at me.

“What the hell happened to you?” she asked, looking a little worried.

“Jake,” was all I could say.

“Come in, we'll get you all cleaned up.” September smiled.

“Is there anyone else at home?” I stepped through the door 

“Nope, I have the entire house all to myself this week,” September said, as she took my hand and led me up a flight of stairs.

I wondered where her parents were.

We entered a room that must have been her bedroom. There was an immense amount of black cloth that covered the walls.

“Sit down and I'll get a rag,” she said and left the room.

“You might want to get some band-aides, too!” I yelled after her, wincing as I sat down on her bed.

While I waited for September to come back, I looked around her room. Everything was ether black, or dark blue. The walls were covered in band posters like System of a Down, and Paramore. I looked at her dresser and found earrings, necklaces, and other nefarious (black crosses, skulls, ect.) types of jewelery scattered on top. I was also surprised to see a picture of young September, wearing a pink dress and another photo of her riding a horse.

September reentered the room holding a wash cloth and a box of band-aides. She wiped off my face and looked it see if there were any cuts.

“Why did you tell me to bring band-aids?” she asked, looking confused. 

“For my back,” I mumbled. “Jake slammed me into a wall.”

You see, it was not until that moment that I realized that to clean the cuts on my back, I would have to take off my shirt. That was something I didn't want to do. Not in front of September anyways.

She giggled. “Come on, you have to take your shirt off. And if you don't do it willingly, I'll just force you to!” 

I stayed where I was, thinking.

“And how exactly do you plan on forcing me to take it off?” I asked.

“I'll do this!” She looked evil, but you know like evil when your friend is about to drop an ice cube down your shirt. Not the, I'm going to kill you sort of evil.

She suddenly leaned forward and kissed me!

Then she leaned back and smiled. “I have wanted to do that for a long time now,” she said. “Now take off your shirt off or I'll have to do it again.”

I smiled mischievously. “Maybe I want you to do it again!” and I did.

She laughed and did it again and in doing so she somehow got my shirt off.

As I left September's house later that day, I turned and looked back at her. She smiled and waved, but something in her eyes looked sad. A sad that I just couldn't place.

That night, I sat once again at a silent dinner table. I looked down at my plate covered in macaroni and realized that I wasn't hungry.

For the second night in a row, my father started speaking. “So where were you after school?” he asked.

“I just went over to September's house. She lives right next door,” I said.

“Oh, Okay then...” I could feel my father's awkwardness. It was literally radiating off him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. Reopening it again, he burst out, “I love you Albert! I know I don't say it much, but it's true! So I'm going to start trying to be a better father.” He was smiling. Gak!

I was astonished. I'd never expected to hear him say something like that. I needed out of this.

“I'm tired'” I said. “I think I'm going to turn in early tonight.” Rushing, I scooped up my plate, set it in the sink, and hightailed it up the stairs to my room. I lay there on my bed for hours thinking about what my father had said. Had he really said that?

The next morning I headed to school, meeting September in my driveway. Together we walked to school, hand in hand. 

As we walked, I told her what my dad had said. The chill of Autumn made my breath appear in the air before us.

September shivered. She said, “Maybe he was just having a sentimental moment. But don't you think that maybe he really does love you?”

“I don't know. Love is such a strange thing. I will never understand it,” I sighed.

“I don't think I will ether.” She paused. “There are some people who get all the love in the world and they end up rotten to the core. Then there's others who have none but end up being the best people in the world. But the reverse also happens.” September gazed off into the distance.

I squeezed her hand. “I think that the biggest problem is that scientists try to figure everything out but there are some things that can never be figured out. Yet they try and try and break it down, until it's lost all of it's mystery and the world becomes boring and technical.”

“I have to agree with you there,” she said as we rounded the last corner, now in sight of the school.

I must say, that day was probably the best day of school I had ever attended. Everything went just right. I had reasons to laugh all day. People where even being nice to me for a change. What was up with that?

Me and September left school at the end of the day still laughing about how in science a kid named Eric had burned off his eye brows. Then in Family and Consumer Science, also known as FACS, Eric had tripped and spilled flour all over himself, including everyone around him, which made Montoyo, another boy who was drinking milk, laugh so hard the milk came squirting out his nose.

At my house we stopped and said goodbye. This included September giving me a big hug. I think she started to cry for some reason, but she ran away so fast I couldn't tell.

Dinner that night was entertaining. I decided to take my dad up on the whole father/son love thing, so I told him about my day, which got us both laughing. Then, he told a story about when he was in high school and went to the prom for the first time. By the end of dinner we both had tears running down our faces from laughing so hard. 

Afterward, I went up to my room and worked on my homework. Things where finally looking up for me. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last for long. 

That night I looked up at the ceiling trying to fall asleep, but no matter how hard I tried, sleep just would not come. Quietly then, I walked downstairs, opened the front door, and walked out into the night. It was a beautiful night for Autumn. A little cool. I could see all the stars in the sky. I walked to the park by my house, heading to a group of trees. Yes, this was what I needed; peace, quiet, and time to think. If only I had seen the shadow behind me. Or heard the sound of approaching foot steps. But I didn't. I leaned against a tree, my eyes searched the stars, my mind wandering from thing to thing. I was at peace. That's when the stake stabbed my heart!

I was killed. Killed by September! The vampire hunter. I don't know how she heard the rumor. The one about me being a vampire. But it reached her ears somehow. Don't hate her for it. She didn't know. It was only after I was dead that I realized that she had loved me, and I had loved her back. 

I remember my funeral. No one cried harder than September. Everyday, since that night, she has come to my grave and begged for forgiveness. She doesn't know that I already forgave her. Forgave her the moment after she stabbed me.

For you see, in the end, it was not her that killed me. No...

In the end it was nothing but a little white lie...


End file.
